1000 LP
by Thranduil's dead wife
Summary: "Seto Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel." She said all in one breath, blushing. At first, he was surprised, but in a nanosecond, he became serious again. "Fine." He said ignoring unnecessary comments and questions. He was curious but decided to let her carry out her mysterious plan.


Hi everyone! I am new to this site and this is my first fanfiction. I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling errors because English is not my mother tongue. Enjoy!

* * *

1000 LP

They say the waiting is killing, bites our feelings and nerves like moths old jacket. Right now, in these mild afternoon hours someone waits for something: someone waits for a bus, someone in a line for free newspaper, someone waits for a guest, someone for masks to fall, someone for the right person, someone waits for results, someone waits for a baby, someone for phone to light up, but not for empty battery.

Meanwhile, most people's life reduces on waiting for Friday. On Friday morning we get up easily, there is no struggling to leave our four legged best friend, delaying alarm clock, putting the blankets overhead because we know that we finish another workweek. It's true that fifth day in the week we love the most because of the evening hours of that day. On Friday rare remain a second longer at work than prescribed working hours. Many that evening use for going out, having fun until dawn, while the others curl up in front of the TV, watch their favorite film and eat large doses of popcorn and chocolate because calories don't count on Friday evening.

Shizuka Kawai had a different plan. In her head, every day in the week has his own look. Monday is a grouch and doesn't talk too much. Tuesday is a depressed young man who is wandering through the gray city. Wednesday is a stable and strong person dressed in a suit and Thursday is a quiet dreamer who is completely inessential in society. Friday is without any doubt the most beautiful, with a minimum of wrinkles. Saturday is a phlegmatic person that always has a little smile on its face. Sunday is an old man who barely walks.

But this unusual and interesting group had a different look in the head of Seto Kaiba.

While she was taking the lift to the highest floor of his company, she took her deck out of her bag again and gave it a detailed review.

Even after three years of their relationship, there was still a dose of stiffness between them. Although his cold behavior and her shyness were melting with time, they didn't succeed to relax completely.

She collected her courage for days and fought against her insecurity.

She took a deep breath and knocked three times on the door of his office.

"Yes?" he said in a tired voice.

"Hello Seto!" she greeted him cheerfully.

"Shizuka."

Courage started to abandon her slowly. She smiled to repel her fear and walked to his work desk with a spring in her step.

"How are you?"

"I am fine." He looked her suspiciously.

She started to play nervously with the tip of her braid and to bite her bottom lip.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes! Everything is fine."

His look was making her more nervous.

' _Now or never_.'

She took off her shoulder bag, which Seto named black hole and took out her deck.

"Seto Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel." She said all in one breath, blushing. At first, he was surprised, but in a nanosecond, he became serious again.

If someone else asked him he would start to laugh maliciously and then he would throw him through the window. He looked at her deck in her right hand which was shaking like a leaf.

"Fine." He said ignoring unnecessary comments and questions. He was curious but decided to let her carry out her mysterious plan.

"Do you have a duel disk?"

"I don't. We have to play in an old-fashioned way because of the rules."

She went to the black wooden table in the middle of the office and sat on the carpet. She sighed in relief because she succeeded in her intention. Barely, but it wasn't a catastrophe.

"Rules?" Seto asked her, sitting opposite her, while she was unraveling the classic playmat.

"My rules. Each one of us has 8000 life points. For every lost 1000 points, we take off one piece of clothing." She explained looking at him straight in the eye.

He smirked at her sudden self-confidence and decided to shake it a little. He loved when she turns red and averts her green eyes from his blue ones.

Seto approached her and whispered.

"You will be naked for a minute."

She shuddered to his voice but tried her best to remain calm.

"I should have drunk something to kill the jitters." She said quietly while shuffling her deck.

Seto heard her and smirked.

He didn't follow her example because he already put his deck on the deck zone. He had a reason for that.

When she also placed her deck, he gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Ladies first."

Shizuka smiled bashfully.

"Always a gentleman."

The duel started. They both pulled out five cards and Shizuka was first on the move. Her deck was a mixture of effect monsters with different trap and spell cards. Seto didn't know that because she never mentioned she was interested in dueling.

' _Her deck is without a doubt full of foolish pixies_.' He thought.

Alongside three spell cards, one trap card, and one monster, Shizuka pulled out spell card **United We Stand**.

"I put **Granadora** (ATK-1900/DEF-700) in attack mode and two cards face down. Because of the effect of my monster, I get 1000 life points. I end my turn."

' _ **Granadora**_ _? Where did she get that card_?'

He hid his surprise.

"Alright."

Seto pulled out spell card **Pot of Greed** and placed it between other five cards. During his turn, Shizuka became aware of the fact that she is dueling against one of the greatest duelists of all time. Panic flooded her body because she knew very well that he doesn't like to have fun.

"First I activate my trap card, **Shadow Spell**. It allows me to lower the attack of your monster for 700 points. Plus, it cannot attack nor to change its position.

"I am sorry, but you won't control my monster. I activate my trap card **Seven Tools of the Bandit** and pay 1000 life points to destroy your trap card."

Seto shrugged.

"Whatever. I summon **Cyber-Stein** (ATK-700/DEF-500) and activate his effect. I pay 5000 life points to summon", he raised his voice," **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon** (ATK-4500/DEF-3800)! I have not finished. Because I have fewer life points than you, I activate my spell card **Megamorph** which doubles his attack points and now he has 9000! Take off your clothes Shizuka."

"You should take off your clothes because you lost 5000 life points."

"Why should I when this duel is over?"

"The duel is over when all the life points are lost."

Seto rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I attack your pathetic **Granadora** with my superior monster."

"I don't think so. I activate spell card **Book of Moon**. With its help, my **Granadora** switches to defense."

But Seto still had the right to destroy her monster. Shizuka now had 5300 life points because of the effect of her **Granadora** and direct attack of his **Cyber-Stein**.

' _Damn it. That was close_.'

Her heart nearly jumped from the ribcage.

"Next turn you won't survive," Seto smirked.

"Seto. Take off your clothes."

"Patience. I am afraid you will fall unconscious." He winked at her.

Shizuka blushed to the roots of her hair and tried to defend herself.

"I-I won't. I just want to play by the rules."

To her great disappointment, he didn't take off his dark blue button-up shirt.

"The watch doesn't count."

"I have 3000 life points. My shirt, trousers and boxers represent those remaining points."

He took her messy braid and slowly untangled it.

"Now it's your turn. I want to enjoy the view too."

He was right. She lost 2700 life points. She took off her cardigan and started to untie her boots. Seto stopped her and started to play with the hem of her turquoise blouse.

"Take off your shirt. If I can play by your rules, you can play by mine too."

"It's not fair for me to be in my bra and you in your shirt buttoned to the neck."

He smiled mischievously and started to kiss her neck.

"Alright!" She squealed.

When she fulfilled his wish, she was surprised by his reaction.

"Stop staring!" She warned him and covered her chest with the fan of cards.

Seto began to play innocent.

"How dare you accuse me of something...I clearly did."

Shizuka rolled her eyes and directed her gaze to cards. She was thinking how to destroy his **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**.

' _Ok_. _There has to be a way. I have_ _ **Limiter Removal**_ _,_ _ **United We Stand**_ _, and_ _ **Scapegoat**_. _I really know how to shuffle my deck_. _But...Wait...Yes_! _I need_ _ **Cannon Soldier**_!'

She looked toward her deck.

' _Maybe heart of the cards can help me too_.'

Her happiness knew no bounds.

"First I summon **Cannon Soldier** (ATK-1400/DEF-1300) in attack mode."

Seto watched her turn confused.

"I activate spell card **Scapegoat** and place four sheep tokens in defense position. Then I activate **United We Stand** and now my **Cannon Soldier** has 5400 attack points. And finally, I activate **Limiter Removal**. In total, my monster now has 10800 attack points."

When she sent his precious card to the graveyard, Shizuka sacrificed two sheep tokens, leaving him with only 200 life points. After that, she felt like she was doused with cold water. Her eyes widened and she gasped loudly.

Unlike Yugi and Pegasus, one step away from victory, she began to panic. She knew Seto hates to lose.

"Forgive me. I made this deck for fun and came up with the idea in order t-"

Seto stopped her by putting his finger on her lips.

"Shizuka. Will you marry me?"

She remained speechless. She quickly composed herself and asked him quietly.

"Are you sure you want a very clumsy wife?"

He smiled and connected her forehead with his.

"Yes. I will have a wife who is beautiful, smart, strong, honest, considerate and gentle with gold patience. I often asked myself is our relationship torture for you, because we are different. But you always told me that deeds are more important than words. I love you."

Shizuka became paralyzed by his smile and his wonderful words. Then she realized that she did not give him an answer yet and immediately attacked him with a hug.

"Yes! I will marry you **Kaibaman**."

"And the rest of undressing we can do in my bedroom." He whispered in her ear in order to revenge for her teasing.

Shizuka murmured with her face red.

"T-That will have to wait until we get married. Otherwise, I will use **Swords of Revealing Light**."

"Then I will use **Magic Jammer**."

"Then I will summon **Valkyrion** to beat you up."

He strongly embraced her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will be a gentleman. I promise."

"You are not mad at me?"

He chuckled.

"Beginner's luck, but I like your deck."

Her eyes sparkled.

"I could be a good duelist?"

Seto smirked.

"You could be if you didn't have the fear of winning."

She scoffed.

"Don't tease. Maybe I defeat you on one of your tournaments."

Seto pulled her closer to him and whispered seductively.

"Our duels will be different."

Shizuka chuckled and closed the gap between their lips. Her fingers ran through his hair and his hands started to wonder. He nibbled her bottom lip, loving the taste of her. Seto entered his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. The sounds she was making were so delicious and it made him wonder why did they had been wasting so much of their time talking when they could have been using their mouths for a much better purpose. Shizuka broke the kiss for air, panting heavily. Seto smirked at her reddened lips and the blush that covered her face.

"I love you." She said, her head now resting on his chest.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head and covered her slender body with his trench coat.

She sighed softly and relaxed against him. Seto took her deck and started to examine every card. He had to admit that her deck was very powerful and that she knew how to use it.

"Why don't you have any ritual monsters?"

He looked at her and saw her sleeping soundly in his arms. She was warm and soft. Seto chuckled quietly and pressed his face into her sweet, auburn hair. He was lucky to have her.

* * *

Follow/Favorite/Review


End file.
